Talk:Stewie Griffin
One wish upon a Weinstein Or "and the wiener is", im not really sure now, since i dont have the episodes here. Anyway, as i figured Buckimion will probably, i guess you could check and add. In one of these two episodes there is also a case of the family understanding stewie. Could you check? Otherwise i will in a few days. Lg102 21:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on the cutaway gag project in my spare time right now. I'll know if it's a clear-cut case of understanding if yu find it. --Buckimion 22:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Will do, thanks. Lg102 22:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *Done it now. It's a pretty clear case of understanding from Megs side, i think. Lg102 15:54, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Understanding in Mr. Griffin goes to Washington? Lois had a dream, that means she could've understood him, anyway.MarioStrikerz Say something! 18:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Inconclusive...I've had dreams of talking to the cat. :P --Buckimion 18:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) People understanding Stewie Why is it only Brian can understand Stewie on a regular basis while everyone else can understand him, the talking dog? A talking baby is more likely in real terms. --To Blindly Go 19:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Because the writers want it that way. :P --Buckimion 19:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Age Stewie should be atleast 3. In Season 1 Episode 4 he becomes 1. Meg is 15 at the first episode, becomes 16 in the second, and becomes 17 in a Season 5 episode. So that would mean that Stewie should be 2 or 3. -- Terminator234 18:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It's a running gag that he is still only "one" --Buckimion 01:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It's a floating timeline. They can do anything with ages they want. So Meg could be an aging old hag while Stewie is only one. Let's not forget that 8 year old Brian has a 13 year old son. Oh,and the introduction to the Blue Harvest DVD says Stewie is 2, so assuming that it's rounding off then he is getting close to a birthday. --To Blindly Go 09:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) What introduction might that be? NOTHING is said in the episode. --Buckimion 10:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) On the DVD version there is an introduction option which goes through all the Griffins, it does a little profile on them and shows various clips of them in other episodes. Not part of the actual episode, it's DVD only. --To Blindly Go 11:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Is he play by MK or Ashley in The Real Live Griffins? Ashley, because the twin playing Brian held the glass in her hand is MK, she's a lefty and Ashley's a righty (not hard to tell, is it?). All cartoon characters are left handed. :P --Buckimion 00:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah? Then how do you explain in Deep Throats, when Peter and Lois are playing guitars and using their right hand to strum the guitar strings? That's how you play the guitar if you're right-handed. WBC ﻿Why isn't he in that episode? Which one is "WBC" --Buckimion 02:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC)